Love the way you lie
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: A toxic relationship with a possessive demon and a spiteful women. They shouldn't be together. But whose willing to say goodbye.


_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

She curled up next to him with a tortured sigh as he wrapped his arms around her _  
_His silver hair sprayed across the sheets mingled with slight black hairs as the fan blew them together. She grabbed his hand holding it looking down at the way they entwined perfectly like puzzle pieces. Catching sight of a black streak on his hand she flipped it over reading it Kagura 555-2795. She pushed him off her leaving startled golden eyes looking at her

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife_

_In my windpipe_

_I can't breathe_

_But I still fight_

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love_

_Drunk from the hate_

_It's like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer_

_I sufficate_

_And right before im about to drown_

_She resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me_

_And I love it_

_Wait_

_Where you going_

_I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't_

_Come back_

__"What the fuck is this" She yelled out holding his hand

"Nothing" He yelled back snatching his hand away rolling his eyes

She jumped on hysterically desperately to grab his throat

"FUCKING BASTARD" She yelled clawing his neck "YOU WENT OUT TO SEE THAT BITCH AGAIN!"

He grabbed her flipping her onto her back, he crawled on top of her pinning her to the mattress, glaring at her menacingly she snarled a long since habit she's learned pushing him off_  
_

"Rin" Hey yelled after her she turned her soft brown eyes looking at him before turning away from him_  
_Shaking her head she walked away "Where you going" he asked running his fingers through his long silver hair

"I'm sick of this shit I'm done" She snapped cutting her hand across her throat _  
_He grabbed her twirling her around angrily she slapped him, he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him

"Damnit women" He growled cupping her face. For a moment there was silence him looking down at her and her looking up at him, but she knew this routine. if she didn't leave now she'd be stuck, but then again she would always be stuck, she thought feeling the bite mark on her shoulder throbbing. With a sigh she pushed him off walking back towards the room without casting a look at him

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane_

_Cause when it's going good_

_It's going great_

_I'm Superman_

_With the wind in his bag_

_She's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad_

_It's awful_

_I feel so ashamed_

_I snap_

_Who's that dude_

_I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her_

_I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

Later that day Sesshomaru stood over the sink washing of the name, walking back towards the living room he heard giggling looking out the window he saw Rin and another dude_  
_Rin watched an approaching Sesshomaru and froze "Wait stop" she tried as the man tried to intervine he was quickly disposed of, Sesshomaru grabbed her dragging her in the apartment and slammed the door. The neighbors cut off their lights as the yelling began._  
_The next morning Rin covered her eye up in make up. She stood by the door with her back against it as Sesshomaru came out the room. She held her arms close to her as Sesshomaru apologized her lip pulled over her teeth as she let out a low growl when he approached her, She clawed his arms angrily as he held her "Get the fuck off me Sesshomaru" She hissed as tears rolled down her checks. He kissed her forehead. Rin chocked back a sob as he held her

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"I didn't mean it" he mumbled,

How it get so complicated Sesshomaru thought as he held Rin to him reminiscing on their first moments together._  
_

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

_When you're with them_

_You meet_

_And neither one of you_

_Even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

__Sesshomaru sat at the bar taking a long drag form his cigarette, his silver hair tied in a long braid._  
_"Got a light" A high innocent voice said next to him, he turned casting his eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, She had soft brown eyes, she wore a short jean jacket with a black undershirt and grey skirt her black sneakers dusted with dirt. Her black hair was tied in a half pony, she raised an eyebrow amused as he let his golden orbs roam over her body.

"Yeah" He said smirking"I'm Sesshomaru" he said lighting her cigarette, she took the seat next to him and grinned

"I'm Rin" She said "You come her a lot?"

"Occasionally" He said turning all the way towards her "And I have yet to see you" she laughed bringing a sweet tune towards him

"No you wouldn't I travel a lot never in one place long enough" she flicked her cigarette.

"Yeah" He said putting out his cigarette "Why's that" He asked

"Never really had a reason to stay anywhere" She said smiling as she put out her own cigeratte

"Guess we should really find you a reson to stay here then" He said standing up "Shouldn't we" She smiled taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

_Yeah them chills_

_Used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick_

_Of looking at 'em_

_You swore you've never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face_

_Spewing venom_

_And these words_

_When you spit 'em_

_You push_

_Pull each other's hair_

_Scratch, claw, bit 'em_

_Throw 'em down_

"Another fucking bar Sesshomaru" Rin yelled slamming the door as she kicked off her heels"

"That dude was all over you" Sesshomaru shot back in a low threatening voice, he took off his bloodied shirt tossing it in a heap on the floor  
"We were talking" She yelled throwing her hands up "You know the thing normal people do"

"He was drunk and obviously looking for a quick fuck" Sesshomaru said taking a step towards her "Then again that's all your really good for"

_Pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments_

_When you're in 'em_

_It's the rage that took over_

_It controls you both_

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways_

_Guess that they don't know ya_

_Cause today_

_That was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over_

_It's a different day_

_Sound like broken records_

_Playin' over_

_But you promised her_

_Next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave_

_Out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

__"I fucking hate you" Rin yelled slamming her fist into his jaw, she turned walking away before she got to far Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in a vice grip. He glared daggers at her as he swung her into the nearest wall, he closed the gap between them slamming his fist into the wall centimeter away from her delicate face, there was a dark silence between the as he pressed against her breathing heavily, he stare down into her brown eyes hungrily as she panted, she gasped as he lowered his lips possessively towards her, she moaned wrapping both arms around him hungrily and clawing at his back. Damnit Rin you need to get out before it's too late She mentally yelled at herself as he pushed her short skirt and thong down and fumbled with his zipper. Lowering his pants and boxers he found the entrance he needed and sunk deep into her. To late she cursed herself as he tore off her shirt and bra.

"AHH" She gasped out as he pumped into her he lifted her wrapping both legs around his waist she supported herself on his shoulders moaning incoherent things._  
_"Say my name" Sesshomaru growled out licking her nipple, she was gasping for air as he sunk into her_  
_"SESSHOMARU!" She yelled out as he pushed her over the edge, tears blurred her vision._  
_Golden mixed with brown as they stared at each other through a hazy focus

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Not really knowing what to do Rin allowed him to pull her into the room still inside her_,_ he fell on the bed her under himher hands tangled in his hair was he pushed into her a low shiver passed through him and into her_  
_"Never again" He said riding her, the lie was evident to both of them and Rin managed to whisper hoarsely

"Why" _  
_

She gripped the head board for support as he mercilessly rode her_**  
**_"Mine" He growled his eyes going a dark bloodshot red, _  
_"Yours" She cried out hitting her climax. He continued thrusting into her. He needs her. He wants her. In the end He owns her._**  
**_A low moan poured out of him as he came collapsing on her, he rolled of pulling her into his embrace. Rin turned towards him pulling him closer  
"I love you" He stated coolly locking his golden traps into her brown ones  
"Why" she asked, he placed his palm over a long since healed bite mark_  
_"Because your mine" He said hardening again "Because you always will be" He said huskily, his hot breath tickling he neck as he pulled her under him. Yelping in surprise Sesshomaru entered her swiftly. Pinning her arms above her head he greedily licked ever inch of he**r**  
Her body slowly became aflame as she came, her body rocking in ecstasy

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things_

_That we didn't mean_

_And we fall back_

_Into the same patterns_

_Same routine_

_But your temper's just as bad_

_As mine is_

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

_Baby please come back_

_It wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

_To walk away though_

_Come inside_

_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity_

_In my voice when I talk_

_Told you this is my fault_

_Look me in the eyeball_

_Next time I'm pissed_

_I'll aim my fist_

_At the dry wall_

_Next time_

_There will be no next time_

_I apologize_

_Even though I know it's lies_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar_

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed_

_And set the house on fire_

"Please" Rin moaned out. She needs to leave get out of this relationship, she hated ever ounce of him and yet she needed ever part of him. Tears rolled down her flustered face as he came close to her ear

_Just gonna stand there_

_And watch me burn_

_But that's alright_

_Because I like_

_The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there_

_And hear me cry_

_But that's alright_

_Because I love_

_The way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"Rin.." Sesshomaru mumbled licking her neck_  
_She whimpered slightly looking at the silver locks draped across her body "What.."_  
_"I fucking hate you"

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
